The familiar of zero: the new world
by Firem78910
Summary: after defeating the ancient dragon Saito takes Louise to earth to meet with his family but behind the scenes new troubles will come for the newlyweds will the Void mage and her Familiar able to handle this rated m for possible lemons
1. Monologue of a familiar(updated)

Monologue of a familiar

I was just a normal boy coming back from the repair shop but all of that changed when I was summoned by a young noble girl with pink hair little did I know the young girl that I would call master would one day become my wife.

These events all started with just one simple (it was my first BTW) kiss in the springtime.

For the past 2 years I've gained so much in such little time valuable friends and allies, my own land and my one true love Louise.

But not all of this was full of fun and laughter I've fought against corrupt nobles, thieves, traitors, an army, a mad king, and a giant dragon all for her sake.

I have done so much for a world that was not my own.

I defeated Froquet of the crumbling dirt.

I held back an army of 70000 by myself.

I stopped the mad king Joseph and his ambitions.

And I have slain the ancient dragon.

I have also gain names in this world that is not my own.

I am the left hand of god Gandálf.

I am a chevalier knight of Thristian.

I am the holy hero of Romalia.

I am the duke of the do ornielle province.

I am 2nd in line for the throne of Thristian.

But above all else I am Hiraga Saito the Familiar of Zero.


	2. Monologue of a void mage

Monologue of a void mage

It was springtime when I met him.

I took him from his home, from his family and friends.

At 1st I thought I made a mistake.

I thought that I would bring shame to my family.

I thought that I would always be ashamed of my runic name.

But I was wrong.

When he first came I thought he was just a lazy lecherous dog but after a while I now realize that he is a kind, gentle, brave, and noble man the man that I would chose as my husband.

Before he came to my life I was a failure of a mage after he came to my life I now have the power of our founder.

The people who once ridiculed me are now my closest friends.

And all of this happen with one simple (witch happen to be my first) kiss.

I used to beat him call him a dog, forced him to sleep in a pile of hay, blow him up, and starve him.

But despite all of that he still cares and protects me.

He was tempted by a lot woman

One who reminded him of his home (Siesta).

One who is from my family's rival (Kirche).

Two who were queen's (Henrietta and Tabitha).

And one who saved my true love's life (Tiffania).

But in the end he chooses me and marries me.

He is my friend, servant, first love, and my husband.

But above all else he is my familiar for I am Louise Hiraga.

Duchess of the do ornielle province and 2nd in line for thristan's throne.

And my runic name is Louise the Zero.

**I hope you guys like this please review and no flames**


	3. Episode 0: The arrival of the two zeros

Episode 0: The arrival of the two zeros

**12:15 PM Tokyo time 2013/03/05 Sunday **

_**It was a another day in Tokyo the people were living out their daily lives just as they did every single day but today wasn't going to be like every other day this was the day that will change the lives of two worlds forever **_

"Say mom can we get some ice cream later please?" Said the little girl to her mother.

"Will see sweetie." Said the child's mother.

"Ok mama." Said the little girl happily.

"Yes sir I'll get those reports done soon as soon as possible." Said a businessman over the phone.

"Say baby do you love me. Said the young man. Of course I do silly." Said the young lady to the young man.

"This is a big move Nintendo and Gamefreak are making right guys?" Said a young boy.

"Yeah that's right!" Said the 2nd boy.

"I mean come on a worldwide release that's completely crazy right?" Said the 1st boy.

"…" but the 2nd boy was silent.

"Uh hey you ok man?" Said the 1st boy.

"Look at that green thing." Said the 2nd boy.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Shouted the 1st boy.

_Then out of nowhere a giant green portal appeared and everyone around it were both amazed and afraid some believed it was an alien invasion others thought it was a government experiment and some say that it was a magic portal and then it happen 2 people came out of the portal one of them was a girl with long strawberry hair ruby eyes a white shirt, black skirt ,a cape witch is also black and a gold metal with a pentagram on it she is short in height and hardly has any curves the other person was a guy he has black hair and blue eyes he was wearing a blue and white hoodie ,black pants and has a unreadable tattoo on the back of his left hand and then the portal _

"Mama who are they?" Said the little girl to her mother in a sacred tone.

"I don't know sweetie." Said the little girl's mother.

"Uh baby did that just happen?" Said the young lady to her boyfriend.

"Yes it did sweetheart yes it did." Answered the young man to her girlfriend.

"Um sir I think I'll call you back." Said the businessman as he hangs up his phone.

"Dude I'm I dreaming here." Asked the 1st boy to the 2nd.

"…" The 2nd boy was silent as he pinches the 1st boy.

"Ow! What gives?!" Exclaimed the 1st boy.

"Nope you're not dreaming." Said the 2nd boy.

_The people in the area stared at the strawberry blond with wonder and worry as they also began to take photos of her and the young man with their phones_

"Saito there staring at us." Said the strawberry blond haired girl while she was at the young man's side now known as Saito.

"Don't worry Louise just ignore them and let's do what we came here to do." Said Saito to the young woman now known as Louise.

"You're right Saito let's go." Said Louise.

"Ok let's see if we can take the train that goes to the park it's the fastest route I know to get back home." Said Saito.

"A train?" Said Louise in a confused tone.

"I'll tell you when we get there ok." Said Saito.

_After a while of walking they arrive at the train station so that they could take the train to the park Saito paid with some of the yen he had on him and they got on the train _

"So this is a train?" Asked Louise.

Yes it is honey." Said Saito to his wife.

"Um thank you dear." Said Louise with a shade of pink on her face.

_As the train goes by some of the people in it were staring at Louise but she's just looking from the window the buildings that stood before her with awe and amazement in her eyes_

"You look cute like that." Said Saito.

"Ah what do you mean familiar!" Said Louise while blushing.

"Like I said you look cute my beautiful wife." Said Saito while getting closer to Louise's face.

"Thank you my noble husband." Said Louise while still blushing.

_As Saito was about to kiss Louise the intercom interrupts telling them that they arrived the couple got off the train and went on their way _

_"(Damn it so close i really wanted to kiss her)". thought Saito with a blush on his face. _

_"(So close)". thought Louise with a blush on her face._

_**20 minutes of walking later**_

_After going through the park and walked for a while they finally got to Saito's home Louise was absolutely nervous but Saito clamed her down and reassured her that everything is ok _

"So you ready Louise?" Asked Saito.

"I think so I'm a bit scared what if they hate me?" Said Louise with a small tear in her eye.

"Hey don't cry Louise my family will love you my mom, dad, and older brother and sister won't hate you." Said Saito in a reassuring tone.

"Wait you have a brother and sister?" Asked Louise.

"Yes I did." Said Saito.

"Why didn't you told me about them. Said Louise.

"Well we never talked about my family in detail before in fact this is the first time I talked about my family at all to you." Said Saito with a sweatdrop on his head.

"Oh well I guess it never occurred to me to ask." Said Louise with a blush on his face.

"Anyway I'll tell more about them after I introduce you to my mom and dad." Said Saito.

"Alright." "Then it's time." Said Louise in a nervous tone.

"Ok then." Said Saito as he rings the doorbell.

_**Please review and no flames please **_


End file.
